Endings
TRTF 3 = There are three different endings' that occur in The Return to Freddy's 3. Bad Ending The player get this ending if they don't complete all the minigames. Good Ending The player gets this ending if they complete every minigame. Night 6 Ending If the player beats Night 6, then the player is awarded with a newspaper saying that Lockjaw killed 6 children. It also says that anything related to animatronics would be illegal, and destroyed. |-|TRTF 4= Much like in The Return to Freddy's 3, there are 3 endings in The Return to Freddy's 4 Night 5 Ending If the player beats Night 5, then they are awarded a simple "The End" screen. Night 6 Ending/"Real Ending" At 5 AM on Night 6, Golden Lockjaw will appear in front of your office. He will then jumpscare at you. You are then lead to a screen with text from BFPFilms424/Tyler about his feelings toward the game, and about the game's development. IM SORRY FOR EVERYTHING. I DID EVERYTHING TO MAKE YOU GUYS HAPPY. NOW YOURE NOT SURE. I WILL NOT SUFFER. IF YOU THINK I HAVE LOST MY WAY, MAYBE I SHOULD DIE. IF YOU WERE HERE FROM THE BEGINNING, THANK YOU. Custom Night/DragonDave Mode Ending If you beat DragonDave Mode, you are awarded with a newspaper saying that Freddy Fazzy Funtime has officially opened, and will remain as the last animatronic-related business in the country. |-|TRTF5= The endings again appear in The Return to Freddy's 5 Story Mode. This time there are 9 endings. Lockjaw child's suicide Ending It is unknown how the player can get this ending. The player is awarded with a minigame of Lockjaw child next to a rope, with a Lockjaw plush telling him to not kill himself, the minigame ends when the player gets close to the rope, explaning that Lockjaw child killed himself. Free souls ending It is unknown how the player can get this ending. The player is awarded with a minigame of Lockjaw child with masked ghost childs and The Narrator, later the masks of the ghost childs will start to fall and dissapear, until Lockjaw child's fedora falls. But, his fedora doesn't dissapear and The Narrator will start to laugh, meaning that his soul was never unleashed. Shadow Torture Lockjaw Ending It is unknown how the player can get this ending. The player is awarded with a minigame of a conversation of Shadow Torture Lockjaw and Lockjaw child, talking about Lockjaw child's fear. Diologue What is it that you're afraid of...? Are you afraid of yourself...? You're afraid of hurting others...You're afraid of losing close ones...You're afraid of being alone...That's the problem... isn' it...When close ones say how much they care about you, and that you're never alone, you still feel alone inside...You're not open...What worries me is that you talk to yourself and consider your subconcious as your close friend... Something inside is hurting you... you're hinding it... never told anyone... never telled to a single soul... something is worrying you... You need to open up to the others... let them get in... and get rid of me... You try and try, but everyday, everynight, every second, every minute, and every hour, you always feel alone... You cry for yourself to sleep everynight... You feel hopeless and... Not even therapy or even the most proffesional therapists fixed you... You're broken inside... You tried getting rid of yourself... but something held you back... And that thing, or... person... is your core... You WILL be alright... just give it time... you'll be out of here... soon... very soon... Cheat Ending The player can get this ending if they win the game by hacking it. The player is awarded with an image of the fedora of Lockjaw child. Fredbear plush Ending It is unknown how the player can get this ending. The player is awarded with a minigame of a Fredbear plush talking to Lockjaw child that he has forgotten him because of a Kitty Fazcat plush. When he stops talking, he banishes the Kitty Fazcat plush, making Lockjaw child cry. Diologue Where have you been...? Ah.. I see... You've been with her... Do you not have time for us anymore...? Is that how it is now...? 2 can play the game... I'll fix that... ' NO!!! PLEASE!!!' ' Ah... much better!!! We're still firends right...? I'm here for you to wipe your tears... You'll be just fine...' Good Ending It is unknown how the player can get this ending. The player is awarded with a minigame with Lockjaw child crying on the floor while some plushies try to cheer him up. Diologue Guys... He's breaking... We have to help him... We care about him... Please don't feel alone You still have us... We'll still be here... just for you... You're hurt... we will fix you... '''No matter where we go... we'll always be with you... I love you... daddy... We all... love you daddy... but now i's time for us to go... You'll be all better daddy... I promise...''' Category:Game Mechanics Category:TRTF3 Category:TRTF4 (The Return To Freddy's 4) Category:TRTF5